On My Way
by Giniethewriter
Summary: Basically, I saw this idea from tumblr, and I just felt the urge to write about how I think the rumored "car crash "is going to go down in the episode titled: On My Way. Hope you enjoy.


Basically, I saw this idea from tumblr, and I just felt the urge to write about how I think the rumored "car crash "is going to go down in the episode titled: On My Way. Hope you enjoy.

Quinn was panicked. She would have been lying if she said that everything was going fine and dandy. She wasn't even fully clothed with the elegant – but definitely a fashion choice that one Rachel Berry would only pick – dress. She hadn't finished her make-up, and cringed every time she passed the mirror. She almost even couldn't glide her way to the bathroom, without tripping at least once; due to the mess that her room had become this morning in all the unnecessary chaos. Well, the drama _was _supposed to be there. Rachel was getting married, and she was already expected to be in her car by now. The alarmed blonde wasn't ever going to start relaxing or breathing again, until she was at that Wedding. What kind of friend would she be if she didn't go, she thought to herself while running across the room to turn off the hair-dryer that was still blowing viciously, the noise fitting in very appropriately with her motivation to leave the house.

She quickly added one last touch of eyeliner, cherry lip-gloss, and soft mascara, before literally sliding to the door to put her white-lace high-heels on, which were surely going to murder her feet during the entire horrendous ceremony. She would already have to face the pain of seeing her new best friend waste her life away with every vow she spoke to the large t-rex that was Finn Hudson, but add him stepping on Rachel's feet all night long during the special "married couple dance," and her trying not to yell out in agony with a smug smile, and this wasn't going to be fun. Not at all. How could she do this? Didn't she understand what she had told her in the restroom? She had a l_oad _of potential to shine for the rest of her life as a Broadway star. Isn't that what Quinn had been annoyed by when " bitchy cheerleader Fabray" was still who she was? As stupid as it sounded, she even remembered the first time ever meeting Rachel Berry as kids.

Her mom and dad had been fixing Quinn's blue Church dress next to the park, when a skipping brunette was passing her with a blinding grin. The small overachiever had stopped and shaken the mesmerized other girl's small hand right away, while her parents chuckled at the sight.

"_I'm Rachel Berry! I'm soon gonna be a star, you know," Even more tiny-figured Rachel had announced proudly, her shining smile still visible. The words had been all a blur to the rich 1__st__ grader, but she managed to cock her head to the side and nod slowly. Who was Barbra and Berdanette? The only Barbra she had ever known, was her current pudgy and gloomy Art teacher Mrs. Glonk. But, Rachel couldn't have been talking about her. Nu-uh. _

The other girl had seemed to wait for some kind of exciting response to come out of Quinn's mouth, but she hadn't really known what to say, or how to say it. Which was weird, because, Quinny was always confident and knew all the right words. Rachel had been an unexpected surprise. The kind you experience when your entire family throws you a My Little Pony Birthday Party without telling you. Not the kind of feeling you process through, when your cousin Ben explains that Santa Clause is just a figure of imagination or when your older sister Charlie explains how your puppy Fluffy just died out of nowhere. Nope. Rachel had been a little refreshing to her. But she hadn't said anything, and had only rolled her eyes in a rude manner. Of course, Quinn wasn't going to be her buddy or anything. I mean, this girl was obviously different. The way she wore a gold-star dress, instead of a normal-colored dress like everyone else. The way she went around meeting new people, with a certain Berry charm. But especially, how mature and knowing Rachel presented herself as, without one ounce of reluctance or fear clear to anyone of the consequences to being herself. No, this wasn't okay. Quinn suddenly forgot about being nice or timid, because Rachel Berry was a challenge. A really really big challenge to her social status, and how she carried the title of Queen in the small town of Lima. That was all she had. It seemed like ever since she was born, she had wanted to be perfect. Flawless. Beautiful. Not only to impress her religious parents, but to also live a life where all the girls whispered out of envy but always tried to hang out with her at the mall, and where every single guy had the longing to carry her library books or feel embarrassed if they did not invite her to all the good parties. She liked it that way. Or at least, she thought she did. That was partly the reason she had carried, for joining Sue's team of Cheerios. She was the only girl who needed to be noticed, and craved attention every chance god gave her. So, who did this girl think she was?

That wasn't going to work out.

_Little Rachel soon gave up on waiting to hear a response after a couple of moments, and just shrugged and confidently set her hands on her hips, just about to sprint away from the family and go shock someone else in the lonely Lima Park. But the teasing had to start early, and Quinn wasn't going to allow her to get away._

"_Geek," Quinn snapped, her red lips forming into her usual smirk, and the famous Fabray eyebrow raise was uncovered._

She noticed how Rachel's composure and figure fell a little, and how her chin wobbled, as if threatening to spill tears any second. But the performance didn't last for long. Soon after, her chin stopped shaking, her shoulders were tall again, and she obeyed her dad's ( or two dads.. that was probably why her mother and father hadn't yelled at her when she insulted Rachel ) call to come back to them. She once again, ran into the more fashionable man's arms with that grin again.

So, she grouped the Unholy Trinity with Brittany and Santana, even if she felt like a third wheel at times. So, she encouraged the foot-ball players to throw more slushies at "manhands." So, she began shoving Rachel against the walls more. So, she started a rumor that the tiny vocalist was secretly a 40 year old jewish pedophile. So, she drew pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom walls without regret, even if that was very against what she learned to believe in every time she prayed. So, she became a bully to anyone lower than her in High-school.

But that was In the past. They were sort of friends. Yes, they were. After all the Puck, Finn, and Sam drama, she had to take her life into her own hands. Having Beth neared her towards reality, but finally realizing that she wasn't doing anything right with her life stole the win. Yale. That was her future. People do change, even if maybe they don't even know they're a different person until they wake up one morning and find out how much things have changed. Quinn Fabray had thought about all of this last night, when she debated whether or not to accept Rachel's invitation. She really didn't want to go. Finn Hudson had changed Rachel so much, that she felt a little sad about the new Rachel Berry at times. Okay, the situation was depressing. She didn't care if the entire Glee Club didn't see the little things, but she saw it. She did. She wanted to ask Rachel why she didn't fight for solos anymore, or how come she never wore that cat animal-sweater she used to wear every Wednesday, or why she even thought about being engaged before having a stack full of trophies in a way- too-expensive- for- it's – small -size- apartment in the land of fame where she was born to be.

She could not see Finn Hudson on the Red Carpet. She couldn't see him being the one Rachel thanked at every Awards Ceremony, when she was thanking the people who were there for her. He wouldn't be there for her. He would rather want to stay in Lima, let Rachel be the one who cooked for him while he watched Football, and only kiss her when they were forced to make up after a fight, because everyone knew they both had a strong language barrier that separated them from talking normally as a couple. Quinn Fabray didn't want to lose ambition-filled Rachel Berry, she really didn't. When you know that someone has potential, you don't enjoy watching them throw that into the garbage after they've worked so hard for it. Sure, maybe that was what she had wanted when Quinn and Rachel had been enemies and were fighting over Finn. But she wasn't five years old anymore, and she knew the truth between fake and reality. The reality of this was that a talented and beautiful girl was going to blind herself to marriage, losing the want and love for being on stage that would have surely brought her to the top in New York City, and still could if she just opened her eyes to see that marriage wasn't the key.

But similar to other scenarios, Quinn couldn't stop it.

She could either stay at home and continue to watch cooking shows about different kinds of bacon across the world, or she could be a part of what Rachel thought she wanted. She went with the second option for a variety of reasons. First: Kurt would maybe object. Or another person might stand up and say no, but that certainly wasn't going to be her. She wanted to object, she honestly did. But Rachel would hate her, and they would be right where they started. That wasn't one of her choices. Second: She kind of wanted to see which Wedding Dress Rachel went with, when she refused to go dress-shopping with her. The thought that the girl went alone, made her a bit sad, but she didn't regret that she hadn't gone. Third: She had already agreed to be a rather large part of the Wedding, and she wouldn't ditch Rachel on her Wedding. No matter how much she loathed her decision to marry at seventeen.

She turned on the engine of her car hurriedly, giving one more attempt to calm herself down. She was going to get there.. everything was going to be fine. She was going to arrive there in perfect shape. No conflict and no troubling worries, now that she was beginning to drive in the vehicle that was going slower than usual. Or maybe she was going crazy with this Wedding business. She was thrown out of her thinking, when her phone rang in that irritating High-pitched way. Why on earth had she chosen that sound? Quinn couldn't help but write a mental note in the back of her head, to change her energetic ring-tone at the Wedding. She grabbed her phone out of her small white purse, when she came to a red stop. She crinkled her eyes, to try to see the caller name between the steamy sun on her face. Rachel. Oh god. She slid to answer, and brought the cell-phone to her ear right away. Rachel was on the phone talking in mid-sentences, not even finishing her words in a tone that could let anyone who knew her, know that she was freaking out. Really freaking out. Quinn checked the time, and groaned. She was way more late to this thing than she thought. She tried to concentrate on the road, while talking on the phone too, but the high-way was even busier than usual. Cars and trucks were driving as if some kind of race was going on, but she wasn't exactly worrying about her safety right now.

"Rach, calm down. Okay? Please, just, take a deep breath. You sound like you're going to pass out. I'm almost there. Don't worry. Your eyebrows probably look fine," Quinn almost laughed at all her random questions, but held herself back since this wasn't the right time to act laughable.

"Quinn.. I'm- Where are- Are you- Did you?" Rachel's voice was in pieces of worry on the phone, and she sounded kind of like a broken robot. "You have to-You have to be here. Please be here. You're my- You're the Maid of- of-"

"Of Honor, Yeah I know," Quinn finished her sentence, and took a left turn as smoothly as she could. She flickered her eyes below to check if she was wearing her seat-belt, and she turned her head back up when she saw that she wasn't. She couldn't stop the car to put on her seatbelt. "I know you're probably acting really crazy right now, but I'll be there no matter what," She advised Rachel, trying to sound as sure as possible. But Rachel wasn't really listening to her, and she could hear Santana cursing in the back in Spanish.

"Santana-she wants to know-when you're-"

"Rachel. Please listen to me. I know the address, I know this is your big day, but you have. To. Trust. Me. I'm on my way," Quinn said with a sigh, tapping her fingers impatiently on the wheel.

There was an eery silence on the phone for a minute, and Quinn wondered if she hung up or not out of distress.

"Okay," Rachel finally spoke with a slightly calmer approach, but her voice still trembling on the last word; major anxiety revealing. "I trust you Quinn. Bye." Click.

She started driving even faster, than she was supposed to, the meter rising higher ever two minutes. She wouldn't let her down, Quinn believed. A green truck that she hadn't ever seen before, was driving towards her small car with a very scary affect. The color was green, and even if the blondie was a little far at the moment, she could see the driver was male, young, and was finished drinking a beer, before recklessly throwing the can to the side with about – four, no, maybe six – other ones in the seat next to him. Wait a minute, the truck was nearing her at incredible speed, and Quinn could hear a baby crying and several other people honking their horns in his direction. What was going on? A red Mercedes flashed through past her, and Quinn didn't realize the truck slightly crashed into it, before she saw the vehicle right behind it. Even if she was intelligent at her age, she had never been in this type of situation.

All the cars on her right were honking like maniacs, and Quinn tried to reach around the curve next to her before the truck could hit her, turning the wheel roughly with her life, a sharp scream echoing through her ears, not knowing if the sound had belonged to her reaction. But she was too late. The vehicle had already crashed through her left side, and glass flew at every turn. She hadn't made the turn. But how? The passage had been right there, and she-she couldn't work out the math right now. It had happened. Into her eyes, on her ankles, her legs, her feet, her hair, everwhere, she felt the pain of glass in her flesh. Throbbing too. So much of her was hurting, and she couldn't do anything. The hurting was worse than when she had Beth. This time, it wasn't going away, and no reward would be given. She wasn't sitting upright holding the wheel anymore, she was laying between both car seats, the doors to her sides, not even there anymore. She could hear people yelling and screaming from all around, and she just wished they would stop all the commotion. _ I can't be too severely injured r-right? I can't feel anything. I can't even grab my phone,wherever it is, to tell Rachel that-_

_Rachel. No. I won't be at the Wedding. She doesn't even know where I am. Why can't someone just help me get up? I need someone to tell her. To call her. To let her know I didn't give up on coming and I was really almost there. I was really almost there. Please. Help._

Quinn's upper lip slowly gushes out blood, and she can't see anything besides a dozen police cars and people getting out of their cars to see what's happened. And red liquid on her skin-blood. A lot of it. She can't do anything about it. She doesn't have control. One of the men in the black uniform with a badge – probably a cop, but Quinn can't manage to think – tries to speak to her, but she just feels really sleepy all of a sudden. He tell's her to try to open her eyes, but it's not working. She doesn't want to open her eyes, she wants to sleep and never wake up.

_Leave me alone. I feel horrible. Don't lift me up. _

"You're gonna be okay, sweetie. You're gonna be okay," He whispers to her, and they're putting her into this ambulance truck on a garny. _I'm not going to be okay. _They're wheeling other people into red trucks too- the guy who ran into her, but the woman in the red Mercedes seems fine. _I'm the one who gets damaged. _ She's able to walk and just has a bloody nose. The guy who hit her looks oddly familiar from where she can see, but Quinn can't even move a little to have a better view anymore. She gives up, when one of the people wheeling her in, tells her to not move. _Fine. _

"Rachel," Quinn mumbles to the middle-aged red-head woman next to her, and she falls into deep unconsciousness before anything else can escape into her mind that she wants to think about.

Poor Quinn. Hope you guys liked it! Can't wait for the episode.

By: Ginie B.


End file.
